noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 337
|image = Ch337.png |Release Date = 15 September 2014 |Chapter = 337 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 336 |Next Chapter = Chapter 338}}At the lab, Frankenstein is relieved to discover that the trio's injuries have been fully healed and that he no longer needs to check up on those injuries anymore. He then asks M-21 if he has transformed after that incident against Kentas but M-21 tells him that he hasn't. When Frankenstein asks him if he wasn't able to do so, M-21 remains quiet. Frankenstein suspects that he didn't even attempt to transform and M-21 confirms that suspicion, saying that he wasn't confident that he could control himself. M-21 once again remains silent when Frankenstein asks if he thought that he would lose his consciousness again like the last time and Frankenstein expresses his frustration as M-21 isn't adventerous enough. M-21 tries to explain the possible consequences of him transforming, reminding him that he could end up attacking his colleagues Tao and Takeo. But Frankenstein ignores all that and sees no problem as there are people who can handle the situation if M-21 cannot. Frankenstein believes that since M-21 cannot utilize his powers fully, Karias can defeat him. Takeo sees the point and states that if Karias isn't enough, Seira can also help out, whilst Tao reminds them of the possibility of M-21 not losing his consciousness at all. Frankenstein then offers them that even he himself could help out but the trio immediately refuse the offer. Frankenstein reminds M-21 that it is essential that he learns to utilize his full powers without losing his consciousness, as undesired consequences could follow if he fails to do so. M-21 nods and Frankenstein tells them that he has other business to take care of and turns to leave the lab. But Takeo stops him and tells him that they want to speak to him. Frankenstein asks him what's so serious and Takeo demands that he gives them more power as they (Him and Tao) realized that they were not strong enough and unlike M-21, who became more powerful after awakening, were in need for some improvement. Frankenstein tells them not to rush their decision as they became so much more powerful than the past that it is not even comparable anymore. Takeo says that he knows and that all credits must go to Frankenstein but says that they are not powerful enough to be able to face the enemies they will encounter in the near future. Frankenstein says that he understands what they mean but reminds them that this isn't something they should be greedy about; they should just continue to build up their physical powers with training and they will become stronger very quickly. But Tao tells him that the enemy doesn't wait for them to develop and Takeo apologizes for being very stubborn but begs him to do the work as he probably knows the way to develop them even further. But Frankenstein insists that they stop asking now and reminds them that they are already improving at the rate near to the limit and that their bodies will not be able to cope at a faster rate. Tao sternly says that he doesn't care if the body cannot cope and Frankenstein shouts at him. Takeo thanks him for always caring for them but reminds him that they are not frightened of their bodies not being able to cope, but losing things that mean a lot to them. Frankenstein loses his words and hesitantly reveals that there is still a way. Takeo and Tao marvel at Frankenstein's abilities. Frankenstein says that 'that guy' is going to like this as he had always craved them but neither Tao nor Takeo understand what Frankenstein is saying. Frankenstein asks them to think carefully as they have met each other a lot in the past. The duo realize what he means and Frankenstein confirms that he is talking about the Dark Spear - he plans to implant some of the Dark Spear's powers into them. Takeo asks if that is even possible but Frankenstein cannot give a definitive answer as he has never tried himself and hence this is why they need to be prepared to put their lives at risk. Frankenstein reveals that recently, the Dark Spear consumed many powerful souls but it has not managed to fully assimilate them yet and this is what he intends to exploit as that would increase the chances of success. Takeo suspects the powerful souls mean the Elders of Union and Frankenstein says that is right and that he intends to give those souls to them. Frankenstein tells them that should they succeed, they automatically receive vast amounts of power at once as they can use the same type of power as the Dark Spear, even though it's not complete. But Frankenstein fears whether he actually has a chance of succeeding, or indeed, a chance of the duo surviving the experiment. Frankenstein also reminds them that even though the experiment succeeds, their bodies could be left broken and whenever they use the power, it could be very painful, trying to stop the power from consuming them, as it's within the Dark Spear's nature to consume it's user. Tao carefully asks if that means that their personality would change, similar to Frankenstein's but Frankenstein tells him that there is no correlation between his personality and the Dark Spear. The other two (M-21 and Takeo) sweat nervously and ask Frankenstein to ignore Tao. Frankenstein decides to give them a couple of days to think things through but Takeo insists that they start now. But Frankenstein reminds them that this process will involve more pain than they can ever imagine. But the duo insist that they can handle it whilst M-21 stare in disbelief. Frankenstein sighs as he surrenders to their stubborness and asks them to prepare as he intends to start soon. Frankenstein leaves the lab, thinking about how he can possibly explain this to his master. Tao then tells his colleagues that when he heard that the Dark Spear wanted them, he remembered what Frankenstein said in the battle against Muar. The trio remember the moment when Frankenstein teased Muar but they cannot believe that he actually meant it. Having explained the situation to his master, Frankenstein stands nervously as Rai asks him if it was necessary to share the Dark Spear's powers with the duo. Frankenstein reminds him that this was the only way he could find to grant their wish but Rai tells him that even if they wanted it, he should have refused. But Frankenstein says that he could not refuse their plead when they said that they feared losing their loved ones more than death. Rai also loses his words as he stares in disbelief and Frankenstein apologizes to his master. But Rai says that he has done nothing wrong as even he would not have been able to stop them as he can understand their feelings.